Batman (Arkham)
Bruce Wayne,' '''aka '''Batman', is the central character and main protagonist of the Batman: Arkham ''series as well as the main protagonist of the gameplay videos that Jonson1o records. Appearance Outside of his Batsuit, he has black hair, blue eyes, and a muscular physique. He may tend to dress fancy due to his inherited job as CEO of Wayne Enterprises that was passed down from his deceased parents. In the series, he wears different types of Batsuits. In Batman: Arkham Origins, he wears a type of metallic armor, which takes some damage throughout. In Asylum and City, he has a fabric-like Batsuit, which throughout, his suit gets torn in different ways, such as having an elevator dropped on him, which the shrapnel slashed his chestpiece, his mash gets scratched, his cape gets torn, and his suit gets dirty. He also gets cuts on his face throughout the game and he grows a small beard throughout. In the finale of Asylum, he damages his gauntlet after spraying it with Explosive Gel and punching The Joker in the face in the end of the fight. In City, his turn gets way more torn than Origins and Asylum. Parts of his suit get torn, a part of his chestpiece gets shot by Two-Face, and gets dusty after being trapped underneath some rubble that he somehow survived. He even takes some face damage during the game. In in the beginning of Knight, he wears a suit that appears to have some similarities as the Asylum and City suits. It takes a little damage from Poison Ivy’s thorn plants, which scratches his suit. However, after needing to be faster in order to save a hostage that was surrounded by three men, he calls in the new suit, which has titanium plates and flexibility, making it the most powerful he has worn. However, like the other suits, it takes heavy damage, including get shot in the abdomen, getting shot in the chest ''(though it was part of a plan), ''some parts getting torn, and the cape getting dirty. He even takes face damage. Personality While he is not Batman, he sometimes would be selfish and cruel as a billionaire, but he is truly trying to keep Gotham safe while also hiding any evidence of his secret identity. He even makes donations at times for some events. History When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young '''Bruce Wayne '''resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. When he returned, Bruce was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor. He then became '''Batman' who fought crime with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles and operated out of a secret Batcave underneath Wayne Manor. Events of Arkham Origins (Story) (Read on the site in the citations below) Events of Arkham Asylum (Story) Batman, who have apprehended Joker for holding the Mayor of Gotham City, is en-route to Arkham Asylum to put Joker away. It later turns out Joker have gave up more easily than before. Because of this, Batman notices that Joker is yo to something. After arriving at Arkham Asylum, they go inside the Intensive Treatment building within Arkham North. As they strap Joker to a gurney, Batman suspects that something isn’t right and that he is going with him. After being check for any possessions, he is brought down to the Holding Cells, where Batman is restricted access due to him possibly upsetting the more violent inmates. As they watch from the window, Joker then strangles the guard and kicks the doctor to death. Harley Quinn, who has managed to sneak into a security room, unlocks the electric gate for the next corridor. Batman manages to break through the glass, but the Joker then makes it to the other room and watches as Batman is forced to fight a small onslaught of enemies. While defeating them, Joker flees. Batman manages to finish them off but Joker then appears on the screen after he speaks with Commissioner James Gordon. Joker then decides to open the electric gate to have Batman chase him. As Batman is tracking down Joker, he notices a large number of corpses that belonged to the guards. He continues on while the alarms go off due to the inmates being freed. After running into some inmates, he can find Eddie Burlow lying on the ground, finally waking up after being knocked unconscious. If Batman chooses to talk to him, Batman explains that Joker escaped. Eddie then believed that Joker went through the door, but it is jammed and he will try to get it open. Eddie then receives a distress call on his speaker. The guards then panic, saying that they need help in the Patient Pacification Chamber as Victor Zsasz, a violent inmate who kills his victims and then cuts himself a tally mark for each of his victims, got free and took one of the guards named Mike hostage. Eddie then points to the corridor where it leads to the chamber. This can be avoided and he can just keep running down the corridor to the chamber. Batman then rushed to the chamber, where guards are held back by a gate and Zsasz’s threats. Zach Franklin, a guard, panically says that Zsasz has got Mike, strapped him to an electric chair, and threatens to execute him shall anyone get too close, especially Batman. Batman must figure out a way to reach and take out Zsasz without him noticing him. Zsasz will occasionally shock Mike but with less fatal shocks, but shall he spot Batman, he will turn around and shock Mike to death with a fatal shock, which results in a game over. Batman hen notices some old gargoyles that he could use to stay up high. Batman will then pacify Zsasz and rescues Mike, who is still recovering from the shocks he received. Harley Quinn then tries to trap Batman and everyone else inside the chamber, but Batman manages to escape the chamber, but everyone else is left trapped inside. As he is crawling through the vents, he listens to the massacre of the guards that once had control of the asylum. He soon notices Eddie Burlow who has managed to get through the door he was having trouble with earlier. However, while Batman and Eddie are outside of the Decontamination Room, the room gets flooded with Joker Toxin, which made everyone laugh and die. Batman believes everyone who was inside is dead, but Eddie notices people who are in the rafters that are still alive. Batman then finds a wya into the room without breathing in the gas. He manages save two guards from falling to their deaths into the gas below. He can also save a Blackgate prisoner from falling as well, but refusing to save him won’t affect the story. However, if he is pulled up, he is knocked out soon afterwards for being a threat. After hitting a lower switch with his Batarang, he manages to get the air vents working so that the gas can be cleared out. Afterwards, he manages to track Joker to a cell transfer room, where he soon tried to attack Joker. He then shows a modified mutilated henchman, who have turned into a monster. Batman was able to dodge it’s attacks, but it soon dies of a heart attack. Joker then offers Batman a free shot at him, the one chance for him to knock him off of the cell dangling over a seemingly bottomless pit and end this once and for all. Batman then readies his Batarang, but then hesitates as he has one rule he could never break: kill anybody. Joker then laughs, saying that he is too predictable and says that he has more surprised along the way and that he will see before the cell he was standing on heads towards some doors that close behind him, isolating himself from Batman. (More to be added) Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Males